


The Drabbliest of Drabbles

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Not fics, or even drabbles, these are more like slightly thick prompts.I'll add warnings and additional characters for each chapter. Some of them will be Finnreylo because that's how I roll.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Drabbliest of Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canady is a pirate captain and Rey is his daughter and Ben is a besotted sailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "what shall we do with the drunken sailor" and there was a line that was _make him sleep with the captain's daughter_ and I went and made it Reylo.
> 
> Warning for mention of a very unsuccessful rape attempt that ends in death (not Ben).

Ben is a sailor on Captain Canady's pirate ship. The captain has a beautiful daughter, Rey. She's young and feisty, and (if he's honest) a little bit terrifying. She's just so _competent_ , and she fights with a sword better than most of the men. He doesn't think she fights better than he does; before he ran away to be a pirate he was trained by his uncle, who was a very good fighter indeed. But he's never actually fought her, so who's to say?

Not only has he never fought her, he's never actually spoken to her. Ben is shy, taciturn, rarely speaks and never smiles. He knows that people assume he's serious, perhaps even morose, but they don't know his heart. 

Rey flirts with him a lot; she'll touch him on the arm when he's not paying attention, walk close to him, say jokes in his direction even though she knows he won't answer her. Sometimes, while he's on the overnight watch, she'll sneak out of her cabin and join him on deck. She loves to look out over the dark water, taking in the reflection of the moon on the ocean and the dance of the stars in the sky. Usually she's quiet, just keeping company, but sometimes she'll speak - bits of poetry that Ben doesn't recognize, or sometimes he does.

The other sailors think this is hilarious, the serious, taciturn sailor and the bubbly, slightly feral daughter of the captain. The captain doesn't seem to notice, or care - his job is to keep the ship running, and he trusts his daughter to take care of herself. But the sailors, they're ... not mean, exactly, but when they get some drink in them they can be a bit rowdy. And that's what finally happens. So one night, well after both the captain and his daughter have gone to bed, Dameron brings out a bottle of rum he'd been saving from the last time they were in Haiti, and the people not on the watch proceed to get drunk. Ben, not normally much of a drinker, is encouraged to do shot after shot, and none of them realize just how drunk he is until he falls right over when he tries to stand up.

"A perfect opportunity," they whisper to each other. And without further ado Finn is under one of Ben's arms and Dameron is under the other, and Phasma leads them across the deck to Rey's cabin, tucked in a corner under the quarter deck. Phasma opens the door and they push him through, pulling the door tight behind him.

They gather at the door to listen to what happens in there, but to their surprise there's no fight, or much of any sound at all.

There's an old story - Phasma, who'd been on the ship since Rey was very small, will swear it's true - that when Rey was no more than twelve there was a sailor who sneaked into her room late at night to have his way with her, and before sunrise every man took turns cleaning his blood from where she had spilled it, all over her cabin floor. 

"When the sun shines right, there's still a stain across the boards," Phasma will swear. Finn and Dameron wouldn't know; neither of them have ever seen Rey's cabin in daylight, and only once at all. Being intelligent men, they are also terrified of Rey, the daughter of Captain Canady. (They're also a bit afraid of the captain himself, although they know who the real danger is.)

But now there is only silence. So they wait, and listen, and after a long while Finn turns to the others, his eyebrows pulled together in drunken confusion.

"Is Ben... reciting poetry?"

It certainly sounded that way.

***

Ben is back on deck before sunrise the next day, although his face is green as algae and he spends far too much time leaning over the railing. But the captain refuses to let up, so he does his work as diligently as he can. 

Rey, who finally shows her face closer to noon, is fresh as a daisy, well-rested and in even a better mood than usual. When Ben finally has a glimpse at her Finn sees them, and elbows Dameron in the back to make him turn around. They peek around the barrels they were tying down, and are witness to the second wonder in a single day.

"Is he," Dameron whispers. "Is he _smiling_?"

(He is smiling. He was afraid he'd forgotten how, but no. He just needed a good reason to do it!)

Later in the day Finn overhears a conversation between Rey and her father.

"I'm not asking permission," she insists. "I'm telling you so you don't think he's trying to take advantage."

"You're asking me not to kill him?" He replies, eyebrow raised.

"I'm telling you not to."

"Ah, Rey. Whatever you want, my dear," he says with a laugh in his voice. "Whatever you want."

And that's how Pirate Ben started courting the captain's daughter.

THE END


End file.
